Gift for Mihawk
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Canon. Crackfict. Hari ini Mihawk berulang tahun, dan dihari spesialnya ini ia mengharapkan hadiah dari sang UKE untuk memuaskannya. Masalahnya sang uke tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari spesialnya dan ia tak tahu apa yang diharapkan Mihawk. Apakah bisa Mihawk membuat uke tercintanya melakukan apa yang diharapkannya? /Mind to Read n Review?/


**Gift for Mihawk**

.

.

.

Hari ini Mihawk berulang tahun, dan dihari spesialnya ini ia mengharapkan hadiah dari sang UKE untuk memuaskannya. Masalahnya sang uke tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari spesialnya dan ia tak tahu apa yang diharapkan Mihawk. Apakah bisa Mihawk membuat uke tercintanya melakukan apa yang diharapkannya?

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Pairing:

MiZo [Juraquille Mihawk X Roronoa Zoro]

Rated:

T

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Gift for Mihawk © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materil, ini hanya digunakan untuk kesenangan semata!

**WARNING!**

Canon, Crackfict, EYD berantakan, In Character/Out of Character, Lime, Shōnen-Ai/Boys Love, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana tempat ini selalu didominasikan dengan warna gelap dan suasana seram. Begitulah suasana yang menjadi ciri khas di Pulau Kuraigana. Di pulau ini terdapat sebuah kastil yang besar dan megah. Di kastil itulah temapt tinggalnya tiga sosok manusia, sebut saja Mihawk, Zoro dan Perona.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi sang empunya kastil, tapi pria paruh baya itu bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak ada yang spesial.

Tapi sebenarnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari sang pendekar pedang muda itu yang dulunya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan antara guru dan murid yang kini statusnya berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak sang empunya kastil menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada pendekar pedang muda itu. Dan tentunya kedua pendekar pedang itu tidak keberatan dengan hubungan tak lazim itu.

Kenapa dikatakan tak lazim? Yeah, mungkin saja hal itu dianggap tak lazim dimata orang banyak karena mereka berdua memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dan kalau dilihat dari perbandingan usia mereka sangatlah jauh sekitar 31 tahunan. Dan untungnya tidak ada yang tahu soal hubungan mereka itu, terkecuali Perona, satu-satunya gadis di Pulau Kuraigana.

Mihawk sangat mengharapkan hadiah yang spesial untuknya dari kekasih tercintanya, tapi kalau dia ingat. Pria bermanik emas ini mulai tersenyum nakal saat membayangkan hadiah yang akan diterimanya dari sang kekasih, tapi pikiran aneh itu langsung digubris olehnya. Untuk menghindar dari pikiran aneh itu, Mihawk melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, misalnya melatih Zoro lagi.

Terdengar suara dua pedang saling beradu lagi, pertanda bahwa kedua pendekar pedang itu sedang menjalani proses latihan. Mereka saling adu pedang dengan lincah dan lihai, membuat suasana menjadi panas.

Semakin lama Zoro terus melangkah mundur akibat serangan yang diberikan Mihawk hingga sekarang posisinya dalam keadaan terjepit, sang pendekar pedang mudah itu sudah dikepung oleh Mihawk di depannya dan punggung Zoro suah menempel di dinding kastil. Satu tebasan lagi maka Zoro akan kalah dalam latihan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini Mihawk berhenti menggerakkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Zoro.

"Sudah cukup Latihan untuk hari ini," ujar Mihawk dingin seraya menarik pedangnya dari depan wajah Zoro. "Dan sepertinya untuk hari ini kau ada peningkatan, Roronoa."

Zoro sudah mengukir seringai bangga khasnya pada si Mata Elang di depannya. "Tentu saja! Pada dasarnya aku ini memang hebat!"

Perona pun melayang menghampiri kedua pendekar pedang itu sembari membawa kotak P3K, ia mendarat di depan kedua orang itu. "Jadi, apakah si bodoh berkepala hijau itu kembali membuat sayatan lagi di tubuhnya?"

"Sayangnya untuk hari ini aku tidak berhasil membuat sayatan lagi di tubuhku, _ghost-girl_."

"Baguslah…" Perona terlihat sedikit santai dan ia melemparkan kotak P3K-nya ke sembarang arah. "Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi sayatanmu itu…"

Zoro menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menempel pada dinding kastil dengan malas. Ia pun membetulkan posisi baju biru yang tak berkancingkan itu akibat latihan tadi.

"Oh ya, aku ingat! Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, benarkan Hawk-Eye?" tanya Perona lagi yang tertuju pada Mihawk.

"Sepertinya kau ingat…" gumam Mihawk dingin. Padahal ia sudah berharap bahwa Zoro yang akan mengatakan hal itu pertama kali untuknya, dasar pelupa.

"Oh, pantas saja kau menghentikan gerakanmu disaat-saat terakhir…" tambah Zoro yang mengingat latihan tadi. Tidak biasanya Mihawk menghentikan serangannya, biasanya dia tampil dengan serangan hebat dan tanpa ampun pada lawannya. Yang berulang tahun tidak membalas kalimat Zoro tadi.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberikan kami P.U?" Perona mulai mengukir senyuman jahil di bibirnya.

Zoro pun memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti. "Apa itu 'P.U', sih?"

Mihawk pun memejamkan matanya supaya ia sedikit rileks. "P.U itu singkatan dari 'Pajak Ulangtahun', Roronoa. Tapi, yeah aku akan membuat makanan yang spesial untuk malam ini."

"Kami menunggu janjimu itu, lho!"

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu oleh kedua anak muda tadi disaat Mihawk sedang melaksanakan janjinya tadi, membuatkan makanan spesial untuk mereka semua. Dan si Mata Elang itu tidak bohong, kini di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan ala Spanyol.

Lalu mereka semua pun menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Zoro dan Perona memberi ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada Mihawk. Ya paling tidak itu membuatnya sedikit senang walaupun ia tidak melampiskannya dalam ekspresi, padahal ia ingin sekali jika harapan yang ia pikirkan sekarang akan terjadi.

Setelah itu Perona merapikan semua piring kotor yang ada di meja, gadis muda itu tidak akan membiarkan Mihawk yang akan membersihkan semua piring kotor itu. Perona membawa piring kotor itu ke _washtafel_, lalu ia bersihkan semua noda yang ada di piring itu.

Mihawk duduk tenang seraya meneguk segelas air, sedangkan Zoro bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mihawk sendiri.

Tapi sebelum pendekar pedang muda itu benar-benar meninggalkan Mihawk sendiri, Zoro sempat berbisik di dekat telinga si Mata Elang. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Mihawk…" Zoro pun mengecup pelan pipi kanan Mihawk. Yang dikecup pun terhenyak, lalu secara spontan ia melihat ke arah Zoro yang masih berdiri disana dengan paras yang sedikit merona. Akhirnya Zoro meninggalkan Mihawk sendiri disana.

Mihawk masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan memandang lurus dan ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, walau tak tercetak jelas di parasnya. Seketika si Mata Elang itu mengukir seringai lagi yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang terbilang cukup aneh untuk dilakukan supaya harapannya terjadi.

* * *

Malam menjelang tidur, itulah keadaan setiap orang disaat mereka ingin beristirahat dengan tenang. Begitulah hal yang dilakukan oleh sang pendekar pedang muda itu. Zoro sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke bawah selimut dan pergi ke alam mimpinya. Sebelum pemuda berambut hijau itu memejamkan matanya, sang master pendekar pedang itu memasuki ruangan dimana Zoro akan beristirahat.

"Tch, tumben sekali kau datang kesini disaat aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu karena latihan tadi," ucap Zoro sinis.

Sedangkan yang dipandang sinis oleh Zoro tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Mihawk melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke tempat tidur sang pendekar pedang muda itu. Lalu ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur, Zoro memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk seraya bersandar di bantalnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau ingin menemani aku untuk tidur? Sepertinya tidak perlu, aku bisa tidur sendiri. Atau, bukan itu?"

Mihawk tidak menjawab satu pertanyaanpun dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zoro. Manik emasnya terus memandang sang kekasih di depannya ini. Merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan aneh itu, paras Zoro sedikit merona dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari manik emas itu. Sekarang mereka dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan itu.

Manik emas Mihawk bergerak menjelajahi bagian tubuh atas Zoro. Kulitnya coklat tan, manik kelabu yang indah. Tangan kekar Mihawk bergerak untuk mengelus helaian rambut hijau itu dan sesaat ia menikmati aroma yang ada di rambutnya. Sangat halus dan harum, itulah kesan pertama yang Mihawk temukan.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan, segera keluarlah dari sini…"

Sepertinya kata-kata Zoro masih tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang master pendekar pedang. Mihawk masih memandang Zoro dengan tatapan aneh, lebih tepatnya _pervert_.

"K-kenapa k-kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu?"

Mihawk masih tidak menjawab semua untaian kata Zoro. Ia masih melihat Zoro tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Mihawk tidak mau ketinggalan _moment-moment_ seperti ini.

"Roronoa, aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu."

"Apa?"

Mihawk pun naik ke atas ranjang dan Zoro sudah ada di bawah tubuhnya. Pendekar pedang muda itu memandang sang master dengan tatapan heran, seakan tidak mengerti dari semua apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Roronoa. Seutuhnya."

Paras Zoro sedikit merona setelah mendengar permintaan dari sang master, tapi sejujurnya ia masih tak mengerti. "M-maks–"

Zoro belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi bibir merahnya sudah dibungkam oleh sang master. Lidah dari sang master kini telah memasuki rongga mulut dari pemuda manis di bawahnya. Sekarang Mihawklah yang mendominasikan permainan ini. Mengecap semua rasa yang ada disana. Rasa yang pertama Mihawk temukan adalah rasa akhohol, setelah itu manis.

Sang master pendekar pedang itu terus menjelajahi rongga mulut dari pendekar pedang muda itu. Mengabsen setiap gigi putihnya, menyapu langit-langit rongga, tak lupa juga mengajak lidah dari sang pendekar muda itu untuk berdansa.

Zoro sendiri tidak melawan saat lidah itu terus mendesak rongga mulutnya, ia menikmati semua permainan yang Mihawk berikan walaupun pada dasarnya ia tidak mengerti. Parasnya menjadi sedikit merona saat Mihawk mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa. Kedua lidah itu terus berdansa, menggabungkan dua jenis _saliva_ yang berbeda menjadi satu.

Pendekar pedang muda itu mulai membutuhkan oksigen, maka dari itu ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar di depannya dengan tenaga seadanya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mihawk melepaskan tautan bibirnya, terbentuklah jembatan tipis _saliva_ yang langsung putus ketika berjauhan dan membiarkan Zoro mengambil oksigen.

Sesaat Mihawk memperhatikan Zoro kembali, melihat parasnya pendekar pedang muda itu pertanda ia menyukai permainannya. Jemari rampingnya menyentuh dagu Zoro dan sedikit mengangkat ke atas, agar iris kedua pendekar pedang itu bisa saling bertemu.

"Jadi, apa kau siap?"

Merah merona masih belum lepas dari paras Zoro, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu dengan manik emas itu. "Entahlah, aku sendiri ragu untuk melakukannya…"

Jemari nakalnya Mihawk mulai bergerak ke bagian selangkaannya Zoro dan sedikit meremas sesuatu disana. Sedangkan Zoro secara tidak sengaja melepaskan suara desahan yang indah.

"Aku akan memastikan untuk membuatmu tidak ragu lagi untuk melakukannya…"

* * *

Perona sedang bersenandung-ria seraya terbang menuju kastilnya, sudah cukup ia berjalan-jalan setelah bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia menggerakkan tubuh rampingnya ke atas balkon, ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Gadis bergaya _goth-loli_ itu memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan juga kedua pendekar pedang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Zoro juga memasuki dapur dengan keadaan berjalan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Perona melihat keadaan aneh Zoro itu pun langsung menyapanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Zoro berusaha berjalan untuk mencapai kursi dan mendudukinya. "Aku tidak sakit." Dasar pembohong besar, sudah jelas dari raut wajah yang menahan sakit saat berjalan masih mau dikatakan 'tidak sakit'.

Perona sedikit mendekati Zoro untuk memastikannya apa ia dalam kondisi baik atau tidak sama sekali. Saat gadis muda itu berdiri di belakangnya, ia sempat membelakkan matanya. Perona melihat ada sedikit bercak merah di lehernya, apakah mungkin Zoro melakukannya? Dan satu pikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya Zoro melakukannya dengan si Mata Elang.

"Semalam apa yang kau lakukan? Melakukan 'itu' dengan si Mata Elang?"

Seketika paras Zoro memanas, ia sudah merasakan kalau Zoro sekarang bagaikan kepiting rebus. Perkataan Perona sama sekali tidak meleset jauh. Sekarang ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"I-i-itu…"

"Lain kali, jika kau melakukannya lagi tolong katakan padaku! Akan kurekam adegan kalian berdua. Horohorohoro~"

Sekujur tubuh Zoro semakin merah menjadi-jadi, entah kenapa sekarang tangannya merengek agar memegang pedang dan menebas sesuatu. Termasuk orang yang diajak bicaranya sekarang.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU,_ G_HOST-GIRL! TERMASUK JUGA KAU, HAWK-EYE!"

** -The End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya kembali membawa fanfict One Piece lagi. Judul sama alur beda ya? Karena sekarang saya lagi galau dan kebetulan tanggal 09 Maret itu ulang tahunnya MY LOVE DADDY, jadi terciptalah fanfict ini.

Happy Birthday to Mihawk!

Semoga semakin tua semakin tampan, tambah hebat, terus nanti angkat aku sebagai anak angkatnya deh. /wks

Kenapa saya pakai pair MiZo yang sepertinya hampir tidak ada di FOPI? Alasan pertama, chara yang terlintas di kepalaku untuk dipairingkan dengan Mihawk adalah Zoro. Alasan kedua, memang mereka berdua cocok juga. Jarang-jarang Zoro tampil sebagai uke di FOPI, mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi jika urusan itu ada di tangan saya. Alasan ketiga, saya sangat menyukai kedua chara ini di satu episode secara bersamaan (kalau tidak salah itu episode 24).

Yup, itu mungkin sedikit pembongkaran kecil dari apa yang saya pikir/rasakan. Semoga para readers menyukainya.

Tolong sebagai tanda bukti anda telah membacanya tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kotak **REVIEW** di bawah ini. Saya juga menerima flame, tapi hanya yang membangun saja.


End file.
